Team Zombs
by ladyevel
Summary: I was writing with a prompt that I edited a bit, and it turned into some story involving Larten Crepsley, Vancha March, Donnie, Dean Winchester, Slenderman, The Tenth Doctor, and Deadpool. So yeah...I might continue, but I'm not sure. Feedback is awesome ! Rated teen for swearing and dark images.


**Okay, so I was working on a writing prompt, and it kinda turned into a story... I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it, but I like how it turned out.**

 **Oh, and I have NO idea where exactly to post this because it has, like, seven different characters-((Larten Crepsley, Vancha March, Donnie, Dean Winchester, Slenderman, The Tenth Doctor, and Deadpool.)) from six different fandoms...so yeah...**

 **Anyway my writing prompt was;** You make a 'Zombie Apocalypse Meme' and post it online. Days later, the zombie apocalypse happens, and the fictional characters that you picked come to your aid.

* * *

"Hmmmnnn, now who should my weapons expert be?" I mumble aloud, running a hand through my already mussed up hair, staring at the glowing tablet being propped up by a huge pile of some of my random blankets and pillows. Slamming my face into the mattress, trying to think of the perfect character. I groan a little at the feeling of a couple of springs poking my stomach in response. I should really just spring, no pun intended, for a new one. It has been years. After a couple of minutes with my face smushed against my bed in frustration I roll over to face the ceiling.

You see, my friend, Darcy, showed me this meme that's been spreading around all over the internet lately, earlier today. Some zombie apocalypse meme. You have to pick seven characters, and of course yourself, that'll help you in the case of a zombie apocalypse. It's separated by category-like; leader, brains, medic, etc. She made hers-that's what she showed me. It wasn't half bad, but she forgot some really useful characters. Not really her fault though, I'm kind of a geek while she's more 'normal'. Naturally, when I got home from school, I started mine. I breezed my way through the first six, but I just can't figure out the perfect character to pick for 'Brawler'... Sure I could pick someone like hulk, but it would be difficult to move around as a team through different situations-seeing as he's sooo huge when he's Hulk. Plus it would also depend on which Hulk. Can he go to and fro Hulk and Bruce easily? What sets him off? Just how much control does Bruce have over Hulk? Too many variables, even for a theoretical zombie situation. I KNOW I can pick a more suitable character...

With a sigh, I flop off of my bed. Well, it is Friday-I don't hafta finish this right now. I have Saturday and Sunday. Stumbling over to my messy dresser I hear some mewling from the hallway. I glance at the clock sitting on my dresser, ignoring the fact that my Darth Vader action figure is knocked over yet again, and shake my head at the display. It's only four in the evening and he's already making a fuss? "Vlad, it is NOT dinner yet!" I yell in response. Man, that cat would willingly eat himself into a coma if he had the food to. With the help of my trusty brush I pull my long brown hair up into a messy ponytail. Good enough. I should probably cut it soon though-it's already halfway down my back, like a curly half cape. After a few more pathetic mewls from Vlad I sigh and turn to leave my room. On the way I bump into a pile of books I had piled to be organized. Nipping the corner of the stack with my hip. Curse my clumsiness! A quick string of curses before bending over to pick them up. That's definitely gonna leave a nice bruise. Like I needed any more of those. With how pale I am, and my clumsiness factor, I'm destined to never wear shorts or skirts comfortably.

Well on the plus side, jeans are pretty comfortable, so it's not that big a deal.

Getting to the last few books my eyes fall upon an old series that I used to love and I can feel the light bulb just appear over my head. That's it!

I practically jump unto my bed, grinning happily. I have found my Brawler. Thanks to the Cirque Du freak series. Vancha March! I mean, his character didn't seem to have any problems spilling blood-as long as it wasn't innocent blood. Plus he's heavily built, so he has the muscle. A love of shurikens and other pretty good zombie killing weapons-AND he's a friggin vampire. So he'd be harder to injure, have super speed-((Thank you Darren Shan))-and,kinda gross, healing spit. Perfect for an apocalypse scenario!

Still grinning like an idiot, I spend the next evening in my room finishing the meme, playing some Halo and falling asleep watching some Walking dead reruns on my tablet. Normal routine, for the most part. I've always been a night owl.

The weekend passes in a blur. With my family leaving to go to a museum I have the ability to draw some fanart that I've had stuck in my brain, talk with friends, game, and relax. Almost perfect.

The following Monday in school, I show Darcy my freshly made meme on the way to the cafeteria. I'm a vegan and don't really eat at the cafeteria much, but Darcy and I haven't had much time to chat. A lot of the teachers called in sick, so classes are all kinds of mixed up-and as a result I was shuffled into different ones than her. Stupid school with it's lack of planning.

"Soooo, " She paused, looking at it on her glowing smartphone screen. Lucky her, I just have a cheap phone. I don't even usually bring it to school. "Why isn't there Daryl Dixon in there?" She asks, feigning the voice of a young child. I rolled my eyes. She is such a fangirl. I get enjoying a character but she drools over him. Her room is practically a giant shrine to him. She even refuses to read the comics because his character doesn't exist in that universe. Needless to say, I definitely regret showing her the show. "I mean, he is awesome at killing zombs." She added pointedly, tucking her phone away.

"Well, I just think that the characters that I picked are better," I paused for a second. She was boring holes into my soul for even mentioning that there is any character better than her Daryl. "Suited for the apocalypse. And for fighting Zombs." We've called zombies zombs since we first got into the horror genre. I actually accidentally said zombs during a sleepover and it just stuck. Darcy sighed theatrically at my response.

"I just think that he'd be better than Dean Winchester." She stated flatly, now in line to get food. I was outside the line, by her side. She knew that I'd want to go outside and we'd hafta split up soon. I blinked. Better than Dean Winchester? Never!

"Well, agree to disagree..." I mumbled, hands on my hips. She giggled in response.

"Hey, speaking of zombs," She started while stepping forward, twirling her shoulder length blond hair. "Didja hear about the attack?" I shook my head and frowned, recalling something about a crazy. Nothing new, in the spectrum of things. I couldn't recall the details though.

"Some crazy person started a fight with some drunk for pissing on his car," She lowered her voice and leaned towards me. "and got ripped apart." I scoffed. "No! It's true. Guy's in the ER, apparently. Missing bits of his face even!"

Shrugging, I responded,"Well, he was drunk. I would wager drugs wouldn't be a surprise." She huffed in response, tray full of food in hand. "Well, I'm gonna go eat my lunch-enjoy yours!" I said, pulling the TARDIS lunch box out of my messenger bag and giving it a shake. She smiled as I turned.

"Just don't get eaten by Zombs, lady!" I heard her exclaim from behind me as I made my way out side. I fought rolling my eyes in response. psshhh, as if.

The rest of the school day went by pretty smoothly. It was short, due to the lack of teachers to actually teach, so I made my way to a local park to sketch. My parents and siblings wouldn't be home yet anyway-my dad has work until past dinner, my mom is taking my little brother to his classes-which run around the same time.. Perfect. I made my way to a nice looking tree and sat down. Sketching random things for around an hour. Trees, some passerby's, a patch of flowers. Eventually I started yawning and decided to lay down. It wouldn't kill me to catch a few Z's...

Yelling. I jolt awake, thinking I'm back in my room and my mom is screaming for me. As I rub my eyes, I jump up, staring at the scene in front of me, trying not to puke. On the path that runs through the park just ahead of me is a women and two men. The women looks to be in her mid thirties, all dressed for a probably boring business job, screaming her head off. The guys look to be in their twenties. Both look like they're bikers, donning those ugly-ass shorts and helmets. They're tearing into her. biting and clawing. My hand raises to cover my mouth and I take a step back, grabbing my messenger bag. Oh my glob. The screaming quickly turns into some sort of intense gurgling. Blood now stains the outside of her mouth. She's stopped moving. As I watch this scene, I notice that biker guy number one has a hole blown into his side, entrails strung out like some sort of twisted yarn ball mess. What the fuck!? The gurgling dies down. I take one more step behind me. They don't notice. Too busy eating, I guess. One more step.

"CRACK!"

Their heads snap in my directions. Fucking branch! Without having to take another breath I spin on my heels and haul ass. Fuck this! I don't need to turn to see, I can hear their heavy footsteps behind me, trailing me, hunting me. By the time I pass the entrance of the park I'm huffing and wheezing like crazy. Now don't get me wrong, I am the last person to pick for a marathon, but I do exercise some. Meanwhile the crazies behind me haven't faulted at all. I'll have what they're taking!...Oh, wait-maybe not such a great idea..

I run straight towards the street. I've seen in specials and shit that mention the first thing you should do when you're being chased by anyone is to make a scene. Draw attention to yourself. That way if you go missing people can find you easier. Tears sting my eyes as I look back at my pursuers. Still there. Just before I can get to the road someone else running clips me, screaming like a madman. I gasp and look around, still running along. Passing a wrecked car my eyes bulge. Holy shit. Cars are wrecked, windows are broken, and people are... running? Turning a corner I squint and look into the majority of the city lying in front of me, focusing on the blurs. People are being chased. bodies are just lying on the ground. Not paying attention to where I was going, trying to process what was happening, I quickly ended up in an alley. Fuck!

I looked around for anything I could use as a weapon. Nothing. All I could hear was groans coming from the end of the alley, running towards me. It looks like the bikers found some friends. A five year old boy all dressed for the preppy school that lies on the other side of the city and what looks like some sort of city worker. Both riddled with bullet and stab wounds. As they get closer a moan escapes my lips. This is it . This is how I, Rachel, will die. In some random alley. Eaten by crazies. A light pierces at the other end of the alley. Probably some poor sap crashing. My attackers pause just a little farther than an arms length away from me, ready to pounce. My eyes snap close, knowing what comes next.

The sound of a very loud engine being revved, the screech of tires pushing against asphalt, sick thudding. A red glow on the inside of my eyelids. Opening my eyes, I gasp, and try to squint against the light.

"WOOO, TASTE THAT YOU UNDEAD BASTARDS!" A somewhat familiar voice bellows triumphantly. I try to look at the voice, but everything's blurry thanks to the light. "Hey!," He yells in my direction. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I answer, rubbing my eyes. They burn, reminding me of when I was younger and decided trying to look directly at the sun was a good idea. "Well, I think I might be blinded but other than that...Just peachy!"

"Oh! Here, let me get that.." He chuckled and the light disappeared just as quickly as it came. After a couple of seconds of rubbing my eyes I lowered my hands and looked around. Holy crap!-or should I say son of a bitch!? Right in front of me, maybe a foot was the front of a too familiar black impala, and sitting inside, staring at me from the drivers side with concern was the spitting image of Dean Winchester. Best cosplay ever!...even the voice...

"Are you sure I didn't hurt you?" The stranger asked, eyeballing me. "You look like you've seen a ghost." I shook my head slowly.

"Were you on the way to a con when this happened?" I gestured under the beautiful car to the remains of my pursuers.

"No...At least I don't think so..." He trailed off, looking confused by my question. I stood there in silence for a while, thoughts drifting to my parents and brother. Vlad, even. Are they okay? Did they hide? What if-

He cleared his throat awkwardly, interrupting my panicked train of thought. "Ummm, so who are you?" I bit my lip, staring at him. "I'm Rachel. But people call me Rach. You?" I queried, eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Dean," He replied with a smile.

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked, trying to sort this out.

"Well, as far as I can tell people are attacking other people. Dead people."

"Zombs!" I groaned, not wanting to believe it. Of course, thinking about those bicycle crazies that makes sense. No living human could just walk around with bullet holes. "Really?"

"Yup," He chuckled at what I called them. "Zombies. I think Zombs are good too though, shorter..." I shifted. What was I going to do? No way I'll last long without any weapons, and I don't really know any self defense moves. When I was six I used to take a karate class, but that was eleven years ago. No way I remember any of that. I'm basically a target. A meaty target.

"Well, you want to ride with me? I can take you to your family, if they are still-" He stopped himself, realizing what he was considering. I frowned and looked down. A pang of sadness punching me in the gut. That's right, they might be dead. Hopefully they made it to the house. That would be awesome.

"Sure," I mumbled solemnly, not wanting to think of what I might find, jumping into the car.

"So, what's your last name?" I questioned, now focused on the Supernatural look-alike. Seriously, what are the odds? This city doesn't even hold a con. Believe me, I'd know.

"Why do you need to know?" He countered suspiciously, speeding around a corner, narrowly avoiding a crowd of zombs. I crossed my arms stubbornly.

"Seriously, what's your last name? It's important." I urged. He shot me a quick sideways glance and I raised my eyebrow.

Returning his eyes back to the road, he shifted a little bit in his seat, contemplating telling me. after a moment or two he finally breathed out. "Winchester." I jumped in my seat. No fucking way. Dean Winchester? Pffft, No.

"Yeah right, and you have a little brother named Sam who went to college before having to be involved in 'family business', and you have an angel for a friend-wait, lemme guess, you've also been to hell right? Multiple times?" I laughed, staring out into the terror rushing by outside. The car lurched. My head snapped towards Dean.

"How did you-" He gasped. I snorted. "You can stop pranking me dude. Did Darcy put you up to this, because I swear-"

"Who are YOU, how do you know about my brother!? And Cass!?" He exclaimed, anger in his features. I raised my hands in the air innocently, not taking an eye off of him.

"Ummm, TV...?" I trailed, flinching from the fire in his eyes. He growled in disbelief at my response.

"No, I mean it! Well, that and books!"

"Shit!" He muttered. "...Really?" I nodded, muscles relaxing as I saw him calm down a little, the fire in his eyes dying down.

"How are you here!?...am I going crazy...?" I contemplated aloud. Dean groaned.

"Some weird-ass ancient demon magic...Sam and I were hunting and I kinda drove through a portal. It closed before Sam could get here. From what I've seen, and I've been here for about ten hours, this place is exactly like the world I was in before I went through the portal." My head was spinning as he skillfully drove down the streets, turning to explain to me his situation when the street looked clear.

"So...You're real?" I asked shakily after hearing his answer, trying to wrap my head around this. Normally I'd chalk this up as a mentally unstable person, but seeing as zombs now exist-who am I to disbelieve him? Plus, it makes sense. Well, kinda. In a weird-fanfiction sort of way. He ran a hand through his short brown hair.

"Yup, looks that way. I didn't run into these zombs until a couple of hours ago though, so I'm guessing it's not normally all 'Night of the living dead' in this world." I nodded in reply and smiled when I saw my street come into view. Almost there.

"Good thing you came through the portal with Baby, or you'd be in more trouble." I smiled, smacking the dashboard playfully.

"Were your family in the house?" He asked quietly. I bit my lip and turned to him. That was a good question.

"Mom, dad, and my brother was out of the house. But if this emergency started I'm sure they'd come to the house. My dad was big into-" I froze, my heart momentarily stopping. Staring at my home. It was on fire. flames billowed out of every widow. No! Tears sprung to my eyes and Dean stopped the car just in front of it.

"I'm sorry kiddo." He apologized, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure that they'd be here?" He pushed.

"Yes." I sobbed, tears staining my face. "My dad was big into the survival crap. We had drills-" I stopped, staring numbly at my house, shakily sobbing. I covered my face with my hands. After a couple of minutes, I could hear the car start up again. I didn't care. It didn't matter. They were dead. Or worse.

We, well Dean, decided that we should get out of the city. It was a long and quiet drive. After some convincing by Dean I finally stopped crying. Maybe they were safe. I really couldn't be sure-it's not like I could've ran into the house. They might've stopped at a store and holed up, or stayed with a group of people. Plus the government is gonna set up safe houses. They have to. I'll find them later. They'll be fine.

By now it was dusk, on the edge of the city. All of a sudden something appeared in front of the car. Just appeared. Dean swerved out of the way and quickly parked Baby on a section of sidewalk, swearing angrily. That was close. We could've lost the vehicle. That would've sucked.

"There's weapons in the back." He assured and with a nod, after calming down, and I followed him. He handed me a small pistol and a couple of daggers. I wasn't gonna mention that I've never shot a gun before. I always have the knives to use.  
Luckily, there were no zombs nearby, they must still be feeding inside the actual city, but whatever appeared in front of the car was still standing in the middle of the road. As we neared the tall black-suited creature I nearly dropped my weapon.

"Are you kidding me!?" I screamed in disbelief, making Dean jump. He turned to me, surprised by my actions. Not like the creature cared. He just stood there, head cocked in intrigue. Then without warning three figures ran out from behind a older empty building. Racing towards the standing figure. Dean started to run back to the car and grabbed my arm. I stayed planted to the ground.

"We should bail!" He exclaimed. "We're outnumbered, it'd be pretty stupid to start a fight. Let them hurt each other." I just shrugged him off. The three figures were now trying to take down the creature. Attacking swiftly, but he just brushed it off.

Taking a step forward, I heard Dean groan in protest. I knew what I had to do, a plan swirling within my head.

"Oi!" I screamed, stopping the fighting figures. They froze. All heads turned to me and I nervously cleared my throat. I hate speaking to more than a couple of people, I've always been rubbish at it. Dean stood behind me, ready to strike, not willing to let me get hurt. "Stop fighting! I know who you guys are!" A sudden static filled my senses and I dropped to the ground, wincing in pain and holding my head. The loudest noise that I have ever had the pleasure of hearing boomed and echoed through my skull.

"What do you know of me, mortal!?" A voice boomed from within my brain.

"I know that you're the Slenderman, and I know that you probably do not like this zombie problem. You want it fixed, and we might do that." I yelled, and the static stopped. Before I could even think about getting up, a scaly three fingered hand grabbed my shoulder and hauled me up.

"Are you okay?" A light voice asked. I looked up to the purple banded turtle holding me up and smiled, knowing that he wouldn't harm me. At least, I hope.

"I'm fine Donnie," I answered and he gasped at hearing me say his name."-Yes, I know who you are." I waved him off before he could ask any questions. Thanks to Slendy my head was pounding.

"So he's good. They're good?" Dean growled lightly from behind me, ready to break a few heads.

"Yes." I answered quickly and turned to the last two people. One with green hair, dressed in purple animal hides and one with red hair and a huge scar along the left side of his face. "Hi Larten and Vancha." Vancha's eyes bulged, and Larten stared me down, a mixture of concern and curiosity etched in his features.

"How do you know who we are?" Larten questioned.

"Long story," I smiled. "But I'm an alley-not an enemy,ok?" Both of the vampires nodded hesitantly. Pushing Donnie away, I looked at the group of characters in front of me, not believing it. Just like the stupid meme I made. Well, almost. How?

"Well," Slenderman's voice blasted. "I'm going to leave." He stated in his normal emotionless tone. Kinda like a robot. Creepy!

"Wait!" I nearly screeched. He paused. "I think we should team up." Dean laughed.

"And why might you think that, little girl?" Slendy questioned, turning to me. If he had eyes, I think they'd be boring through my soul right now.

"Well," I squeaked, pulling Donnie towards me. Man Slendy is HUGE. The fanart does no justice. "This turtle right here is a bloody genius-he could help this whole zombie problem. And Dean has weapons. Vancha and Larten over there have healing spit-plus they're fast and experienced fighters. We stand a chance here. We could try making a cure-stopping all this."

We stood there for a few moments in utter silence.  
Finally Slendy nodded.

"Better than just wandering, I suppose." He commented. With that Dean headed towards the car, and Donnie helped me walk to him. Larten and Vancha were following close behind.

"WHEEEEEEEE, YEAAAAAHHHH, CHIMICHANGAS,BABY~!"

Our heads snapped towards the sound of metal grinding and gleeful screams. At the noise Dean pulled his shotgun out, at the ready and Vancha pulled out a few bloody shurikens.

"No, no, no, it shouldn't be making that noise...maybe if it sonic this?" A second voice declared as something came speeding towards us. I smiled and stepped in front of Dean, arms outstretched. Okay, please be who I think you are!

"Hey-they could be baddies." He objected. I frowned and shook my head. I know exactly who they are. Turning to Vancha I eyeballed his throwing stars.

"NO, I know who these people are too...Somehow." At that Vancha lowered his throwing starts and calmed a touch. With the bags under his eyes, I have a feeling he's been fighting for awhile, getting tired of fighting and surprises.

The cart slowed to right next to us and I beamed. Yes!

"Awwwwww! I thought you said you can make it go longer! You owe me two tacos and a stack of comics." The red-suited figured said, poking at another figure, top half in the cart-where the hotdogs or other goodies should've been stored. I giggled at both his comment and the sound of the all too familiar sonic screwdriver.

"Well, if you just let me-" The second stranger started, kicking the air in frustration.

"Well, hai!. Names Deadpool." The red-suited anti-hero stated gleefully, now looking at me-well the whole group. I blinked.

"OMIGOSH YOU TOO!?" I jumped unto him, toppling him over the cart. He chuckled. I hugged him and jumped up. "Sorry," I started, rubbing the back of my neck. My face heating up a little in embarrassment, I continued. "It's just-" He put a hand over my mouth, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"No need to apologize, my good lady. I have many fans-no one can resist!" He struck a pose close to that of a corny sixties superhero. I turned around, feeling a hand on my back, and saw the second figure. I froze in place as he spoke.

"Well, hello there. Nice to meet you-I'm the Doctor!" I nodded furiously, my face hurting from all of the smiling. The tenth Doctor is one of my favorites in the whole series!

"That's not a proper name." Donny noted, the whole group surrounding the cart. Except for Slendy. He just stood in the background.

"It's his." I replied, before Deadpool started up in the background. Asking a ton of questions and poking at people. I motioned for them to ignore him as I began.

"We're going to work towards a cure. I don't suppose you have your TARDIS, do you Doctor?" I asked hopefully. That would solve things a helluva lot quicker. He probably has a lab somewhere in there. He frowned and shook his head sadly. My heart dropped. So much for that.

"No, she's missing...I just got here actually. I was checking out the most interesting planet-now destroyed of course-when I was just suddenly here. Next to that red fellow." The doctor turned to look at Deadpool, who was playing with Vancha's Animal skins. Vancha growled. Clearing my throat, I asked Deadpool if he could keep watch by the car. He left with the promise of home made pancakes and chimichangas when this whole deal was over.

"Well, at least you have the sonic," I noted, pointing towards the device in his hands. He chuckled and tossed it from one hand to another. "Yeah, it's come in handy. That's for sure!...So, can I join you guys?-I might be able to help you find a solution to this," He paused, looking like he swallowed some sour lemons. "Zombie issue." I smiled. Of course he doesn't want to call them zombies, he is the Doctor.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We all ran towards the sound of Deadpool screaming, ready to attack. I facepalmed.

"He attacked me." Slendy stated blankly. Deadpool was hanging from one of the Slenderman's tentacles, all droopy and lifeless. I rolled my eyes.

"Put him down now, please Slends." I requested and Slendy dropped him with a scoff.

"Great," Larten commented. "We have not even left the city and someone is already dead." Vancha sighed. I ran up to Deadpool.

"It's okay Rach, we can always bury him-" Dean started, his voice somewhat hushed.

"No," I cut him off sternly, standing over Deadpool. "Just give it a minute." Everyone stared at me, with confused and sympathetic looks. I looked down to Deadpool. C'mon, I know that you're not dead. Slendy or not.

One minute. Silence.

Two minutes. Silence.

Three minutes-

"Hey, Rachel, Why don't you-" Donnie started slowly, his voice quiet, only to be cut off by Deadpool's coughing and gasping.

"Well, that's interesting." The Doctor commented, kneeling down beside Deadpool. You could see the flesh knitting back together.

"How~ the Shell?" Donnie asked, watching Deadpool get up. Slendy was tilting his head, obviously contemplating what just happened. Deadpool was most certainly grinning under his mask at their reactions.

"Long story, but to make it short-he," I wave my hand over Deadpool's figure. "Doesn't die. Well, he does. but he comes back."

"Odd." Slenderman stated, staring Deadpool down.

"I just wanted to touch his tentacles!" Deadpool protested like five year old denied ice cream. "They look sooo soft.~" He rubbed his hands along the front of his face, turning to Slendy and I rolled my eyes. Slendy shuddered, taking a step back. I had to suppress a giggle. The Slenderman was creeped out by Deadpool!

I looked at the two quiet vampires ahead of me.

"You don't seem that surprised at what just happened." I noted. I knew Dean would be pretty used to odd shit, but the elder pair of vampires never went through this kinda weird crap. Well, not in the books. The Doctor and Donnie lived through this type of stuffs, so no worries there. Vancha shrugged my observation off.

"I guess it's not the craziest thing i've seen." Vancha said. "When you live with a witch..." Oh right, he lived with Evanna! I totally forgot.

"As for me, I have traveled with a freak show. Really these 'zombies' surprise me more than some odd looking people with different abilities." Larten answered. Well, I can't blame him. The only downside is the fact that Deadpool is probably gonna annoy the crap outta everyone. BUT he can be used as bait, as long as he's not bitten. So there's that. Turning around, I grabbed Deadpool's arm-stopping him from getting closer to Slendy. He froze and turned, shrugging my arm off.

"Okay, if you want to come with us, help us find a cure then you can come along," He eyed me. "but what did we learn today?"

"Always wear armor when you fight the Slenderman?" Deadpool answered. Vancha chuckled. I put my hands on my hips. If we hafta travel together and create a cure, there's no way I'm going to let them bicker like children the entire time.

"Deadpool, for real bruh." I stated, glaring into his soul. He flinched and looked down.

"Don't mess with the Slenderman." He muttered. I nodded happily and smiled.

"Yup, let's just try not to egg people on, okay?...you always have the voices in your head~"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those!" He smiled, and we all made our way to the car. Deadpool muttering to himself the whole way.

As the roar of Baby's engine started up I sighed, looking at my new crew. Vancha and Dean were swapping stories like a couple of old war buddies, The Doctor and Donnie were starting to talk about probable causes for the zombs outbreak, Deadpool was alternating between talking to himself and poking at Larten-points to Larten, who was ignoring him like a pro. I guess he needed that skill if he had to deal with Darren, but still-pretty impressive.  
We all agreed that Slendy could teleport along the car, since he can't exactly fit in baby. He seemed grateful to be away from any noise or the curiosity of Deadpool.

As we passed yet another wreck images floated through my mind. My friends, my family, all of the good memories that this city has held for me. I just hope that my family is safe. I don't know how this happened or why this happened, but one thing's for sure, this is gonna be an interesting journey.

Me and my zombs team.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed~!...Like I said at the beginning, I'm not sure if I'm gonna continue it, but I might.**

 **OH! And check out the actual meme from the story here;** **art/Zombs-Team-536027417?q=gallery%3Aladyevel &qo=1**


End file.
